The Digidoomed
by DigiDoomed
Summary: This is my story about the aftermath of the dark masters and Myotismon being destroyed by the first and second generations of digidestined and what would eventually happen with today's world if there were anymore Digidestined kids.
1. Introduction

There were many DigiDestined in the past. They learned that when a Digimon digivolves with anger and hatred, it turns into something evil.  
It is called Dark Digivolution. But to have your Digimon intentionally digivolve in this unnatural way... It sickens you to the core, but also gives you a strength like no other. Or, that is at least how I felt when it first happened to me. DigiDestined who use this as their main form of digivolving are what I like to call the DigiDoomed. Years after the first and second generations of DigiDestined saved the world and brought Digimon and humans together, all thought the darkness was gone for good, but without evil there cannot be good. Thus, somewhere in the shadows, since it's defeat the "darkness" was not hiding but plotting something none of the previous DigiDestined could imagine. The darkness plotted to take over the next generation of Digidestined, thus the DigiDoomed childrens' birth was set in motion...

(F)Tamiko Osaka: Darkness

Partners: BlackGatomon

(F)Miyoko Toyama: Hatred

Partner: Kokomon

(M)Riku Shiga: Cowardliness

Partner: Commandramon

(M)Hayate Aomori: Indifference

Partner: DemiDevimon

(F)Yuzuki Kunamoto: Dishonesty

Partner: Dracmon

(M)Tarou Fokuoka: Untrustworthy

Partner: Dracomon

(M)Michi Okinawa: Ignorance

Partner: Phascomon

(F)Kiku Aichi: Malice

Partner: Dorumon


	2. The Meeting

It was the first day computer club was having a meeting, me and Yuzuki were on our way when we passed Kiku in the hall, I proceed to wave but she just shot me a look of anger, I ask Yuzuki "Jeeze, what's her problem?" she replies

"She has never really been the talkative type.". We arrived at the computer lab and to my surprise Tarou was there, I never would have suspected someone as clumsy as him was allowed anywhere near the computer lab. Even worst he decided to talk to me "Oi! Michi how is it going?" I answered blantantly

"Things could be better." he then asks

"What could be better?" I replied bluntly

"Life, now could you get off of my desk please?",

"Fine, fine just calm yourself sheesh.". I sat down I was just hoping that my Digivice wouldn't make the computer spaz out, and it didn't thankfully. I leaned over to see what Yuzuki was doing on her computer,

"What are you up to?" she replies

"Just a report for class."

"It doesn't look like a report." Yuzuki then snapped at me

"It's nothing ok!" her computer then started getting static and then shut off, I could see the fruststration in her expression. She stormed out of the room in a hurry and I decided to follow her because what her computer did was not normal, so something had to be going on with her.

I pursued her and what I was about to witness would change my view of Yuzuki forever.

When I had finally caught up to her she and Tarou were talking, well not really taking but having a flustered debate. I stayed where I was so I could listen to them.

"What do we have here?" Tarou says holding something that I couldn't quite see.

"It is nothing okay! Can you please just give it back!"

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." he starts to toss it up in the air.

"Please stop! I'll tell you what it is if you give it back."

"What happens if it gets broken?" he says with a wicked grin.

"No! No please don't do it!" he throws it to the ground and steps on it. Right as I am about to intervene a huge light comes from the gadget underneath Tarou's foot.

"What do you think you're doing to Yuzuki!" a voice screamed.

"Who the hell was that?" Tarou exclaimed.

"It was me you idiot!" and then I saw the figure the voice was coming from. It was a digimon, a short creepy looking digimon, to bad I didn't know what else I could do else to help, so I just watched and waited to see what the little guy would do.

"Eye of Nightmare!" he yelled then his hands started to glow and Tarou's eyes faded to a dark purple

"What do you ask of me master?" what the heck was going on here why is Tarou calling that thing master?

"I want you to apologize to Yuzuki and then I want you to forget any of this ever happened, and take a nap, do you understand me?"

"Yes master, I am sorry for picking on you Yuzuki, I hope you can forgive me." and with that he laid on the ground and fell asleep

"Should we be on our way now Yuzuki?" he picked up the device now free from Tarou's foot and handed it to her gently.

"A- ar- are you Dracmon?" she said tearing up

"Yes, yes I am Dracmon, now let's leave Yuzuki I don't want to see you cry." she nodded and they left. My heart was beating so I fast, I had no clue what had just happened other than there was a real live digimon in the reak world. I thought about it and it just shocked me anyway I thought about it. I would just have to interigate Yuzuki later. Right now I had to see if Tarou was okay even if he was a jerk just moments ago.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up already!" I shouted as shook his sleeping form. I then took my water bottle from my bag and poored it on him

"Whoa! What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed with giant eyes that now had their restored color to them

"You were sleeping in the middle of the hallway what else was I supposed to do?"

"Why would I be sleeping in the hallway anyways?"

"I have no clue, that is why I woke you up, so I could get some answers."

"Well I don't know anymore than you do, besides the fact that I have a horrible headache." so he doesn't remember anything at all, I guess Dracmon was a bit more skilled than I thought.

"Oh well, whatever I woke you up. I gotta go though, I will see you later."

"Okay see you later." as I left he sat on the floor looking puzzled, I just hope he didn't have permanent brain damage. I decided I would wait until tomorrow to question Yuzuki at her house.


	3. The Questionable Answers

I was heading to Yuzuki's house hoping to be undisturbed, but of course someone had to bug me. Kiku was in a convience store I passed and so she followed me, I had no idea why either, so I turned to her and asked "Why in the world are you following me?" she just stood there and looked at me like I was crazy, I was so confused. She starts laughing

"I just wanted to see how long it took you to realize that I was trailing you. You are so slow." shocked by her words I tried to leave but she kept going "Don't you want to know why Michi?"

"I'd rather not." I was so piturbed I just ran away from her, and her laughing. I didn't want to know why, ever. I finally made to Yuzuki's house, and when I knocked her mother answered "Mrs. Kunamoto is Yuzuki home by any chance?"

"I am afraid not, I thought she was with you at the computer club."

"Well she was, but the thing is she decided to leave earlier than what I expected."

"Oh okay well, I am sure she will be home soon, you can come in and wait for her if you like."

"No, thats okay I will just be on my way."

"Okay be safe and have a nice evening dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Kunamoto!" I said racing off, I had to find Yuzuki no matter what because she wasn't alone and I didn't know if anymore digimon would show up before the evening was out.

I searched all the places we normally hang out, the park, the cafe, and around the school, there was only one other place I could think of was the abandoned school garden. It _was_ a school project but it ran out of funding so they scrapped it, now it is just rubble and dead plants.

I arrived at the garden, it was almost dark now which didn't make the situation any better. I went in through the back entrance since the front gate was locked. The place was empty, cold, and silent. I would be lucky if I could find anyone here. There was a deep section of the garden that had not been cleared yet so I checked there, the trees were dense. I saw a figure move not far from me, I ran towards the movement. I stopped mid-run to see something quite strange.

"So this is where the portal is huh?"

"You bet, it is not activated now though."

"Well how do you activate it?"

"You can try to use your digivice to open it, but there is no guarantee that it will work."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I can't figure that out either." I came out from hiding

"What is going on here Yuzuki?" she just looks at me for a few moments and then says

"I guess you finally got me, I'll explain. Let's get back to my house first. We walked to her house and I told her about Kiku and what she said, her mother greeted us with snacks and then we went to her room so she could explain how she knew Dracmon, and how she got, what I now realised was a digivice like mine but different color scheme and slightly different shape.

"It all started a few weeks ago. I met Dracmon emotionally at first, through my dreams actually. I would heard a voice that would talk to me and listen to everything I had to say, then I started getting fuzzy images of a creature, which I attempted to sketch out. Then a few days ago I woke up with this in my hand." She flashes her digivice.

"Well that still doesn't explain how he got here the other day at school."

*GASP* "You saw that!? MIchi how could you spy on me like that!"

"I am sorry Yuzuki, I had to see what was happening because I was worried about you, but then Dracmon showed up and saved you himself. I am kind of jealous actually." Dracmon then sticks his tongue out at me.

"How come you are so calm around Dracmon?" she asks me

"I have heard a lot about digimon, and how they used to co-exist with humans and eveyone had a digimon partner. Also I was told about how the digidestined defeated the dark masters in the digital world. Also I know I will be getting a partner of my own soon, because I have this." I show off my digivice.

"Who in this world could have possibly told you all of that."

"My great grandpa Koushiro Izumi, or Izzy as the other digidestined called him.

"Woah that is amazing! You are directly related to a digidestined, that is so weird because _you_ haven't even gotten your partner yet."

"It is weird isn't it, the original digidestined got their's when they all went to the Digital World by accident. I am sure my partner will come in due time though. We have bigger things to think about right now though like, are there more kids like us, how did Dracmon find his way to the real world, and are anymore digimon planning to show up anytime soon."

"Don't worry Dracmon will protect us, right Dracmon?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you Yuzuki!"

"Well I gotta go my parents might get worried."

"See you tommorow Michi!"

"Bye."

As I walked home I thought about all the days to come, surely more digimon would show up and what would I be able to do without a partner. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I just hope Dracmon doesn't give Yuzuki any trouble between now and then.


	4. Be More Observant

I woke up the next morning and everything had seemed to calm down. I tried calling Yuzuki to see if we could hang out but the call wouldn't go through. I turned on the tv and changed it to the news channel to see if there were any monster sightings, there weren't any yet thankfully. The tv started to flicker then it shut off suddenly. "That was weird." My mom said

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you break the tv."

"I wasn't the cause of this!" I went to the kitchen to see if any of the other electronics were acting weird, and they were, all the clocks on the electronics had been reset. "Mom! Check every room to make sure no wild animals got in!"

"Why would there be wild animals in the apartment?"

"I'll explain later I have to go now though!" I dashed out searching for a digimon. I knew there had to be one nearby because my grandpa told me that when electric surges happened it was most likely the case of a digimon. I searched, I looked down at the ground from my apartment's floor and saw nothing. There was no commotion throughout the complex. I assumed nothing had happened, so I went home. I came home to this

"Explain to me again why I had to search for wild animals?"

"About that... I got you! It was just a joke!" I did want to tell her the truth but I knew she would never believe me, because she never believed grandpa Izzy either.

"Well it wasn't very funny."

"Sorry mom." I went to my room and sat on my bed, but when I sat down something that was there shifted. I checked underneath me and the cover but nothing was there. I heard some sort of growling noise, thinking it was me I cleared my throat, but that wasn't the source of the sound. I searched my room top to bottom except one place, under my bed. I looked to see two shiny bulbs in the darkness, it lunged at me and scratched my face, I tried to grab it but it was to fast. I couldn't find it, so I gave up searching for now. When I went to get a snack I was surprised all there were was empty boxes and bags. Someone had eaten all my snack cakes to!

"What is going on here?!" I shouted

"What is wrong Michi?"

"You ate all my snacks!"

"I didn't touch your snacks!"

"Then who did?"

"Maybe you were sllep-eating instead of sleep-walking." I heard crinkling from the back of the cupboard, like the sound of WRAPPERS. I threw out all of the random boxes of food to see quite the site, a koal- no a digimon, a koala digimon, sleeping on a pile of wrappers.

"Never mind mom, I think I was just sleep eating." I quickly cleaned up the mess I made and then moved the digimon to my room. When it woke up it just stared at me with its big eyes. So I decided to start talking "What is wrong with you? First you scratch me, then you eat all my snacks, and before all that you were sleeping in my bed.

"You are not nice."

"Huh? Did you just speak?"

"Yea dummy, and it's not my fault that I was sleepy, hungry, and scared. It is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you wanted me to be here Michi."

"I don't recall wanting a puny digimon like you."

*Hmph* "I could be more powerful than you could imagine."

"Like I would ever believe you."

"It is not nice to assume."

"Whatever, just tell me, how am I supposed to send you back?"

"You are stuck with me and besides you need me."

"Need you, for what?"

"I don't know that yet but we will know soon enough."

"I guess for now I'll take you to Yuzuki's place and see what I should do with you." I motioned to my open backpack "Now get in."

"Couldn't you put a blanket in it first, I like to sleep when I travel." I shoved a blanket in it.

"There. Happy?"

"Quite happy actually." he hopped in and curled up in a ball. Then I closed it for the most part, I left part of it open so he could breath. I told my mom I was going to Yuzuki's to study then I left. When I was passing the park I saw Kiku and she saw me. She followed me quite a ways before I turned and said

"What do you want Kiku?"

"I know you are hiding something in the bag." she said in a playful tone.

"I don't have time for this Kiku." I groaned

"I just wanna know what is in your bag MIchi."

"It is only books Kiku, okay? Now could you please leav-" I turned to confront her, but she wasn't behind me. "Where did yo-"

"Gotcha!" she grabbed me and snatched my backpack off of my shoulders and threw to the ground.

"What is wrong with you Kiku?! Give me it back!"

"Well you weren't being compliant, soooo I had to use force." she giggled. She opened my bag and when she peered in it wasn't the surprised look I was exspecting.

"Awwww how dissapointing, Michi doesn't anything but a dusty old rag."*Hmph* she drops the back back on the ground and casuallt walks off like nothing had ever happened. I picked up the bag and whispered

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I am fine, but what is her problem?"

"I have no clue."

Yuzuki had texted me and told me she was at the garden so that is where I headed, when I got there she seemed really indulged in her notebook.

"What are up to?"

"Just trying to figure out how this thing works."

"What thing, where is it?"

"The 'Digi-Gate' as Dracmon called it."

"Okay but where is it!?"

"It is supposedly a gate that leads to the digital world according to Dracmon, but it doesn't seem to do anything besides this." She sticks her digivice out into the air, I can see a shimmering motion in the shape of an arch.

"Yea Jijimon told me when there is no other way to the Digital World humans would use these digi-gates instead of through the internet." Dracmon exclaimed.

"Who in the hell is Jijimon if I may ask?" Phascomon pops out of my bag and hops over to Yuzuki and jumps in her lap.

"Who is this surprise guest?"

"Hi my name is Phascomon, and to answer your question Michi, Jijimon is an old and wise digimon who knows a lot more than you do."

"Now what is that supposed to mean, twerp?" I growled

"Don't be mean Michi, he is as sweet as can be."

"All he is is a puny little runt."

"He doesn't mean that Phascomon, he is just jealous."

"Well whatever, have you found anything else out about the gate."

"Well I am thinking it needs more input, or power so to speak."

"That makes sense in a way I guess." there was a long silence, Yuzuki just stared at her notebook. "You okay Yuzuki?" I tried to ignore the fact that she was being creepy and walked up to where the arch was. I held up my digivice to see what it shine again.

"I've got it! Why don't we try our digivices at the same time!"

"Worth a shot." she stood next to me and held out her digivice along with mine. It started to shimmer brighter and brighter

Then suddenly...

NOTHING

"No! No! No! I thought for sure it would work! Meet me back here around 8:00 tomorrow morning!"

"Okay whatever you say... crazy"

"I heard that!" she yelled as she ran

"Hey! Yuzuki! Wait for me!" Dracmon shouted as he ran after her.


	5. The First of Many

I woke up the next day dazed, I didn't expect much to happen on a saturday morning.

"Michi wake up! Your friend is here to see you." my mom yelled. I sprang out of bed and quickly got dressed. I ran out to the living room to greet Yuzuki but she wasn't there, instead it was Tarou.

"Yo! It's been a while."

"It's a surprise to see you here. Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"Well I had something important to ask, so I did a little research."

"That is creepy...anyways what is it?"

"I was wondering if anything strange has been happening to you lately?"

"What do you mean by strange?"

"Anything to do with monsters."

"No, but why, did something happen to you?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"If you are not going to tell me you might as well leave."

"Fine, fine, fine, so this weird monster thing showed up in my backyard, I didn't know what it was so I lured it into my cella-"

"Wait! What? You trapped it? Do you know what you have done?"

"No, do you?"

"There is no telling what it could do, let's head over there now. Mom I am going over to Tarou's for a bit."

"Okay! Have fun!". We sprinted to Tarou's house and rushed in and out the back door, but his mom looked at us funny.

"What are you boys doing in such a hurry?"

"I just really wanna show Michi something mom!"

"Okay then." he then opens the cellar door

"So where is _it?_"

"It is in the cellar, hehe I was kind of hoping you could take care of it."

"What do you mea-" I was cut off he pushed me into the cellar I tumbled down the stairs and landed on something hard, I felt it to see if I could figure out what it was. Only one word came to mind...

Scales, I was touching _something _that was scaly and slick I panicked but didn't make a sound. I got up slowly and made my way towards the stairs, I looked behind me to see if it had moved but all I saw was a pair of red shimmers staring at me, and then it started growling. I saw a small glow below the shimmers and then the our first battle began.

"Baby Breath!" I narrowly escaped a ball of fire, that thing really shot at me. I ran up the stairs and yelled

"Tarou what is wrong with you?!"

"I thought you could handle a little monster like that."

"Don't give me that bullshit! You were trying to feed me to it weren't you?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, you _are_ alright aren't you?" he said with a smug look on his face.

"That thing could have killed me and now it is coming back!" the beast was coming out of the cellar and it opened its mouth again ready to fire, this was it wasn't it, "Goodbye cruel world. Thanks for the crazy monster and peers." I thought to myself.

"Eucalyptus Claw!" it was knocked off its feet by a black blob wait a second...

"Phascomon!" I ran over to him and picked him up "How did you get here and why did you save me?"

"I snuck in your backpack, I knew you would need me eventually, and my claws have paralyzing venom in them so he will be out for a while, lets leave while we can." I grabbed my bag and started to leave but stopped, I turned around and said "Maybe you should learn how to control that thing instead of trying to feed people to it." with that we went home, I didn't know yet that the battle I had just had was the first of many more adventures to come.

It wasn't very late but I decided I would just meet up with Yuzuki tommorow, when I got home I called her and told her what had happened and how I had almost been eaten, she freaked out a little because I skipped out on her plans but I promised that I would be all set tomorrow, she forgave me and hung up. Man what a day, "I am beat Phascomon, what about you?"

"I could go for a snack before bed."

"Is all you think about is food and sleep?"

"And saving you from other digimon." he stuck his tongue out at me and then curled up and went to sleep as did I.


End file.
